


Oral Issues

by cathouse_mary



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Oral Sex, Shinigami, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-17
Updated: 2011-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathouse_mary/pseuds/cathouse_mary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan's mouth needs to be occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oral Issues

There are demilunes of teeth marks to either side of Eric’s neck where it joins his shoulders, and suck marks on his neck from collarbone to jaw. His partner has an oral fixation – he needs to keep his mouth busy. So Alan sucks him expertly, tongue tugging at his glans ring, the sensation pleasure blurred with pain.

“Close.” Eric pants, combing his fingers through Alan’s ever-disordered brown hair. “Want it?”

Alan takes him deep, humming. The vibration down the shaft of his cock pushes him over the top, groaning as his come floods Alan’s mouth and drips from his lips.


End file.
